


After Him.... Who?

by flickawhip



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>Leia turns to an old friend for advice on what to do about Rey...</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Him.... Who?

"Leia... there's a new person in your life... you can't just shut her out because you got confused. It's not fair on the child..."

Keylani's voice is soft even as she moves to follow Leia into a more secluded area of the tent, her voice as soft and rich as ever, toned with kindness but the same toughness that she had always displayed. Leia sighed as she turned to look up at her friend, well aware how Han would have loved seeing her look up at anyone. Keylani was easily the same height as Han had once been and had gentle sea-colored eyes that shone with warmth. The woman, although tall, also held no real dominating presence, choosing instead to give of a gentle aura of calm. Keylani's hair, which was habitually loose, had been pulled back today, plaited neatly and left to fall in a simple straight line, the rich chocolate color shining even in the dim light of the tent. Keylani wore a simple shift dress, held in place by a diagonal strip, but then, Keylani had never really had to work for anything. 

"That... is the problem... Keylani, she's a _child_..."

"She's... what... three to five years older than K... Ben...?"

"She's the same age as Ben would be... as K... as he is."

"She cares for you Leia..."

"And I care for her I just... what if I hurt her?"

"She is old enough to know what she wants Leia... and she wants you..."

"Han would..."

"Han, rest his soul... would want you to be happy."

"I am happy. I have friends, I have... I have..."

"You are lonely..."

"Isn't that why I paid for you to come here?"

"Leia. Sex is not comfort.... We both know that. I came because you needed a friend... and someone to hold at night. This... Rey... She wants to help you. To be with you."

"I know... I can sense it I just..."

Leia sighs then shrugs. 

"I'm afraid..."

"Then tell her..."


End file.
